starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nagai
} Los nagai, (Pronunciado nɑ'gɑ.i) también llamados N'Gai y los Cuchillos , fueron una especie proveniente de la galaxia satélite Compañera Besh que invadieron la gran galaxia en 4 DBY. Descripción Los nagai son casi-humanos, con un claro aspecto humanoide: Dos brazos a cada lado, dos piernas, una cabeza, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, todo en los sitios habituales. La estatura media es de ciento ochenta centímetros en la madurez. Los nagai son delgados y menos resistentes que un humano, pero son muchísimo más rápidos y están siempre alerta. Sus rasgos biológicos notables incluyen un cabello negro azabache a menudo erecto; una piel blanca como el yeso; ojos siempre de color gris; y rasgos angulosos. Parecen cadáveres o espectros demacrados, aunque sus movimientos y su actitud les confieren una belleza exótica. La voz de un nagai tiene un tono que influye en otros seres inteligentes que les escuchen y entiendan sus palabras; tienen una gran capacidad, por tanto, de extraer información. Los nagai son casi humanos: El mestizaje es posible, puesto que existen precedentes conocidos; sin embargo, no está claro hasta qué punto un híbrido es viable. Los nagai son gente centrada, disciplinada y muy seria, aunque también son apasionados. Destacan como guerreros, basando su actitud en el honor en combate. Matan sin dudar si es necesario para protegerse, o si el honor lo exige. No encuentran placer en una muerte sin honor, o en una victoria sobre un enemigo débil. El factor más importante en sus vidas es el honor. Los nagai desprecian abiertamente a quien se comporte de modo deshonroso. Además de eso, valoran también la experiencia en combate y la resistencia; la fragilidad, aunque aceptable en extraños, no es jamás motivo de halago. Respetan el carisma y dan gran valía a los vínculos familiares. Hay pocas cosas que temen, porque su vida ha sido sufrimiento y sacrificio desde hace siglos. Al mismo tiempo, como poseen pocas cosas y han visto morir a muchos, se preocupan por otras personas. Pero incluso la vida de otros es algo secundario en comparación con la libertad personal. Los nagai saben el efecto que produce su aspecto ante otros humanoides: Parecen esqueléticos y agonizantes. Han aprendido a explotar esa imagen, permitiendo que les vean como débiles hasta que es el momento de revelar sus auténticas habilidades. El sentido del humor que presentan resulta bizarro y hasta cruel. Se cree que esto se debe a las constantes adversidades sufridas. La tecnología nagai es característica de su raza. Les encanta utilizar un arma pequeña de filo corto serrado, parecido a una vibrodaga, a la que llaman filo tehk'la. Otro artículo visto fácilmente es la armadura de electromalla, un traje ajustado de color negro lustroso. Está pensado para enfrentarse a armas energéticas Apariciones *''The Taris Holofeed: Prime Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3'' Fuentes * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: RPG Edition Saga'' Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Nagai Categoría:Especies inteligentes (N)